


Happy Birthday River <3

by kurtcobains



Category: River Phoenix (Actor)
Genre: poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:45:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurtcobains/pseuds/kurtcobains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a poem for river jude phoenix <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday River <3

To River Phoenix ♡

I know i've never known you, but i feel as though we've been friends for years,  
It's your birthday again and i can feel the tears,  
Hollywood destroyed you,  
It took your childhood away,  
Oh, River, You will always be more than that gorgeous face.  
Oh, River, Why did they treat you that way?  
Tortured mind, battered soul.  
Had nowhere else to go,  
River, why'd they have to take you away?   
We miss you and we need you back today.  
Oh, River, you will always be more than that gorgeous face,  
Oh, River, you left us without anything to say.  
Hollywood destroyed you,  
they took you away,  
Hollywood destroyed a young boy,  
who could've been here today.  
They portrayed the Hollywood life,  
Showed you the good side,  
Threw out the rest,  
Hollywood took your purity away,  
Hollywood took it all away,  
Left us all with nothing left to say,  
Lies and Lies, and we'll never be satisfied.  
Oh, River, why'd they take you away?  
Oh, River, You took our breaths away.  
You left us without anything to say.  
You were born with talent, you died a legend.   
You will always be forever young,  
but, River, we do understand,  
and we miss you dearly,  
though, some may not comprehend. 

Happy Birthday River ♡


End file.
